lockonprecurefandomcom-20200214-history
Hoshikira Yoruna
|Hoshikira Yoruna}}, is a supporting character who appears in Lock On! Precure. She is Maki and Kaki's aunt and the owner of a Cafe along with her adoptive sister, Mune. She was actually the legendary Cure Starry and the original Principal of PreCure Academy, she appears to possess powerful magic that can be used in anyway she wants. Her main goal is to protect PCA and Precure Town, including everyone in them. History Early Life Fifteen years ago, Yona became a Precure along with Cure Love and fought against Dark Queen, they brought peace to the world. She and Cure Love sacrificed themselves and sealed Dark Queen in the amidst of darkness. She survived but it is still unknown about her friend's whereabouts. Not so much is know about her life after the battle, it is know that she'd always stay in Precure Town while Mune was with her children in Dream Memory. Yona actually ever seen Maki and Kaki when they were newborns and somehow get to meet them in the beginning of the series as the second time. She just opened a Cafe as she tells Mune to come and help her out. Returning of the Principal When a tragedy hits the school, Yona decided to come out of her cover and saves everyone along side Cure Pixie and Shana. Since Gracielle is still no where to be found, Yona takes the position as the Principal and waits for her to come back because she thinks that Gracielle would make a better Principal than her. Moreover, she can no longer become a Cure, so she thought that everyone might never accept her being the one who runs a school of Precures. Appearance Yona has long blue hair tied into a pigtail, the length is about her hip. Her appearance is almost identical to Kaki, but different in the shades of her hair and her hair is somehow shorter than Kaki's. She always wear a dark blue shirt with a white T-shirt inside, long blue jeans, and a pair of brown boots. She almost always is seen with her cap on her head, When she releases her powers, her eyes and hair glow and turn lighter, the hair would most likely float in the air. Her body is covered in bright lights, her eyes would shine even brighter when she has more energy. During her youth, she looks exactly the same but with her bangs arranged evenly onto the left side. She ties her hair into a pigtail with a blue ribbon and a star-like amulet. She wears what seems to be a lab coat with blue a tube top underneath. Her Cure form was described to have bright blue eyes, long hair with the same color of her eyes that ties into a long, high pigtail, nearly reaches her knees. She has a ribbon headband with a star-shaped headpiece on the left side of her hair with ribbons flowing out of it. Her costume is almost similar to Cure Key's, but with more details and sleeves. Her brooch is on her neck instead of her chest and is smaller than Cure Key's brooch. Personality Yona always acts cool and is hot-headed like Kaki, but somehow is softer and always say things with reasons. Sometimes she would act like Mune, instead of being cool, she seems to be more like a gentle woman. As revealed in LOPC09, she used to be a quiet and gentle lady as Ciel implies and her original personality only shows when she is in front of her old friends. Powers/Abilities Yona can generate powerful lights and purify any monsters. She can construct anything out of her willpower and repair anything or mend any wounds and cuts. She can also talk, interact or bring back spirits, or even store them in her heart if she has any memories with them. But doing so will reduce her consciousness so she cannot use her powers too much Although known to be a Cure, she can no longer transform. Because she lost her power due to a sacrifice for her friend and everyone in order to seal Dark Queen. Relationships [[Joume Maki|'Joume Maki']]' ': Although she is not her real aunt, she loves her like her own daughter. Weird enough, sometimes Yona shows the same anxiety as Mune, she is also aware of Maki's future and tries not to let her fate to be the same as her. [[Joume Kaki|'Joume Kaki']]' ': Kaki is very close to Yona as their personalities are totally the same. They enjoy talking to each other about silly things that happening in their lives. [[Joume Mune|'Joume Mune']]' ': Even though only serves as a guardian to her, Mune and Yona are bonded as sisters. Yona always respect Mune as her sister and she wants to protect Mune from the reality that hurts her. Like Maki and Kaki, Mune is protected by Yona for almost of her life. [[Murasaki Shoshana|'Murasaki Shoshana']]' ': Shana respects Yona for her bravely and her will to protect everyone. [[Varda|'Varda']]' ': Both of them seems to know each other for a long time, they trusted each other with everything. [[Queen Cherisa Cherilyn|'Queen Cherisa Cherilyn']]: Cheryl was Yoruna's best friend, they seem to share a lot of things together when they were younger. [[King Charles Ciel|'King Charles Ciel']]: Ciel was Yoruna's best friend and probably the closest to her, but she doesn't want to meet him for some reason. [[Gracielle|'Principal Gracielle']]' ': She seems to know her a lot since she was talking about her habits and that she would go to see her if she keeps on slacking off. [[Michiko Miki|'Michiko Miki']]: They are pretty close to each other and like to challenge each other to see who has the strongest magic. [[Priestess of Light|'Priestess of Light']]: They seem to know each other well as she helps Yoruna to gain her powers back. 'Her spouse ': It is unknown when did Yona married this man or if they were together before, but they are somehow separated in present. Etymology Her surname, Hoshikira (星きら) is made up of two words. Hoshi (星) means "star", Kira (きら) is literally from the word Kirakira (キラキラ), which means glitter. Together, Hoshikira stands for "glittering star" Yoruna (夜な) is stands for "night". Her nickname, Yona (ヨナ) doesn't have a meaning. But if written as Yona (夜), it means "night"; also written in the same way as Yoru ( 夜). Her name means, "glittering star night" Cure Starry: Yona's Cure alias when she was a Precure. Gallery PreCure Academy Principal's silhouette.png|Yona's silhouette in a debut artwork of the new Principal EP08-03 -The Protectress-.png|Yona saving the Cures EP08-05 -Fairy Care-Magic-Principal-.png|Yona with Shana and Cure Pixie EP10-04 Picture of Memories.png|Yona in her youth with her friends EP10-03 Lost Consciousness.png|Yona lost her light Trivia * As the series begins, it is her second time to see her nieces. * She is obviously a multi-job person as she just changed her business into a cafe. ** But it is unknown what her business was before this. * She has a lot of hobbies, there are as follow: ** Cooking ** Dress making ** Fashion ** Data Collection * She seems to be pretty intellectual since she makes hypothesis and shows a lot of critical reports with detailed entry. ** She also seems to be an expert at mathematics as she calculates the time for PCA's regeneration in LOPC09. * She revealed her birthday in LOPC07, but leaves out about her age until LOPC09. * It is possible that she knows Gracielle for a long time since she has been talking about her usual habits. * Her brother-in-law's name seems to be "Cross" as she and Mune mention his name at the end of LOPC05 * It is revealed that she is already married with someone, as Maki finds her with her wedding ring in LOPC06. * In LOPC07, she is called Cure Starry by Varda at the end of the episode which reveals that she was one of the legendary Cures of Precure Town. * Miki was the first PreCure Academy teacher she has contracted before revealing herself to the teachers and the students. * In LOPC09, it is revealed that she is not Mune's younger twin but her guardian in disguise. Category:Cures Category:PCA Teachers Category:LOPC Characters Category:Lock On! Precure